charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Dominus Trinus
'Dominus Trinus '''is a spell located at the front of the Book of Shadows that was specifically created to unbind the powers of the Charmed Ones. History Unbinding the Charmed Ones' Powers In 1998, six months after the death of their grandmother, Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell were reunited in their family house, Halliwell Manor. When Phoebe returned from New York, she and Piper played around with a spirit board that belonged to their mother Patty. Phoebe was known for pushing the ''pointer, but on that night, the pointer moved on its own and spelled out ATTIC. Prue believed it was just Phoebe doing it, but Piper had seen the pointer move by itself. Phoebe later went to the attic and the door magically opened after being sealed off for years. As she entered the attic, a light shone upon an old trunk. She opened the trunk and found the Book of Shadows. When she opened the book, she read out this incantation, which caused a blue light to shine from the chandelier and unbound the powers of the Charmed Ones, as well as their collective power, the Power of Three."Something Wicca This Way Comes" Telepathic Communication When Piper became trapped in an alternate dimension and Paige became stuck in limbo, Phoebe wrote a variation of the Dominus Trinus in order to invoke The Power of One to telepathically communicate with them."Last Witch Effort" Book of Shadows .]] ;Dominus Trinus Hear now the words of the witches, The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here. The great work of Magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the Ancient Power. Bring your powers to we sisters three! We want the power! Give us the power! ;First version from the ''Unaired Pilot Hear now the words of the witches, The secrets we hid in the night The oldest of gods are invoked here, The great gift of magic is sought In this night and in this hour We call upon the ancient power Bring your power to we sisters three! We want the power! Give us the Power! Notes and Trivia .]] ]] * Dominus (pronounced Dom-e-noose) is Latin for "Master", Trinus (pronounced Tre-noose) is Latin for "Triple", "Three". The title refers to the three masters; the three Charmed Ones. * Seeing as Grams was the one who bound the sisters' powers, she may have created the spell to unbind them in case they ever were united after her death. * The page was seen again in "Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1", although it was located in the middle of the book. * A scan of this page was included in the official Charmed Magazine. * A scan of the alternate version of the page was included in The Sourcebook. However, the actual page does not include "The Charmed Ones" part or the border. * This spell is similar to A Spell for Invoking the Power of Three, which the sisters used in "Witch Trial" to defeat Abraxas. * The first eight lines of the Dominus Trinus are taken from the Witches' Creed by the Wiccan High Priestess Doreen Valiente. In Charmed they used the first two lines of the first verse and the last two of the ninth verse, changing "wrought" with "sought". ** The third verse of The Witches Creed was used in "Exit Strategy" by Janna. References Category:Spells Category:Book of Shadows entries